The networked computing environment (e.g., cloud computing environment) is an enhancement to the predecessor grid environment, whereby multiple grids and other computation resources may be further enhanced by one or more additional abstraction layers (e.g., a cloud layer), thus making disparate devices appear to an end-consumer as a single pool of seamless resources. These resources may include such things as physical or logical computing engines, servers and devices, device memory, storage devices, among others.
Challenges can exist with current computing environments in that these environments may not properly “abstract” computing infrastructure components (e.g., when needed). Moreover, some current cloud computing models may not properly separate services and resources that a particular cloud environment offers to meet the needs of users (e.g., customers and/or provider). As such, current cloud computing models can be inefficient and may fail to address the specific needs of individual customers.